Golf tees are commonly used at driving ranges and golf courses to position the golf ball above the ground to simulate conditions of a natural golf course. The typical golf tee at a driving range has a generally cylindrical body set at a predetermined height for anchoring a golf ball. The golfer is forced to use that predetermined height when hitting the golf balls from the tee. Generally, golfers tee their golf balls higher for drivers and lower for iron club. In the golf tee assembly of the prior art, the location of the ball relative to the ground cannot be raised or lowered at the golfer's discretion. The golf tee assemblies of the prior art do not allow for these variances in height.